Security mechanisms are becoming of ever increasing importance in electronics. The manufacturers of systems and devices used in systems desire to control how systems and devices are used (e.g., stop un-authorized uses) and protect programs (e.g., operating systems and applications) and content from duplication, un-authorized modifications and the like. Accordingly, the manufacturer of devices may need to provide device level security mechanisms and/or system level security mechanisms. The device and/or system security techniques may also need to provide end user security mechanisms to control how systems and devices are used (e.g., stop un-authorized uses) and protect programs (e.g., operating systems and applications) and content from duplication, un-authorized modifications and the like.
The manufacture of electronics may also involve numerous entities. For example, a device manufacturer may design a given device but outsource the actual fabrication of the devices. Similarly, the system manufacturer may design the system but outsource the actual fabrication of the system. Although some parties may trust each other, not all parties may trust all the other entities involved in the design and manufacture of devices and systems. For example, the device and system manufacturer may trust each other, but the device manufacturer may not trust the assembly house used by the system manufacturer or may just not want to or have the capability to monitor the assembly house used by the system manufacturer to ensure that the assembly house can be trusted with access to software, firmware, configuration parameters and/or the like.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved techniques that provide for device and/or system security mechanisms. The security mechanisms should also provide protection at different stages of manufacture from device design to system manufacture.